


Sorriso Falso

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Uma garota começa a pensar se vale a pena fazer tudo por amor.(É só mais um texto antigo que eu escrevi com a minha mente precoce enquanto estava deprimida.)





	Sorriso Falso

Sentada num penhasco, começo a pensar. A brisa bate forte no meu rosto, e junto com ela, as lembranças.

Meu único amor, o único que me fez feliz, me deixou. Como em Romeu e Julieta, com duas diferenças: Nossas famílias não são inimigas, e quem morreu é ele. Éramos tão felizes juntos! Tudo era mais gostoso ao seu lado: os passeios na praia, as festas, as tardes no cinema, as viagens...  E um ano depois da sua morte, eu, como um bom Romeu, quero ir ao seu encontro, aonde quer que ele esteja.

Me levanto, e olho para baixo. Sessenta metros abaixo, o mar azul e límpido bate preguiçosamente nas pedras. Dou um passo à frente, e outra brisa bate no meu rosto, e com ela, mais lembranças. O rosto radiante de orgulho do meu pai quando eu ganhei o concurso estadual de soletração, a alegria da minha mãe quando nós viajamos pra Disney, o sorriso dos meus familiares e amigos quando eu dancei a valsa com um amigo na minha festa de quinze anos... Recuo um passo e me sento da borda do penhasco. Num descuido, minhas rasteirinhas caem dos meus pés, indo se perder na imensidão azul que é o mar. Então, eu me pergunto _Vale apena jogar tudo pro alto por causa dele?_ E a resposta vem quase que imediatamente. _Não._

Então eu me levanto, e dou meia volta. Um sorriso escapa dos meus lábios. Esse sorriso freqüentemente engana a todos que eu amo. Com ele, eu mostro que está tudo bem, que eu superei o trauma e que eu estou pronta pra outra. O que ninguém sabe é que esse sorriso é mais falso que uma nota de trinta reais. Afinal, do que adianta falsamente sorrir se isso não nos faz felizes?


End file.
